oc_wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Płatkowa Łapa
Płatkowa Łapa - 'jeden z najznakomitszych i najbardziej znanych uczniów medyków Klanu Wzgórza. Został zabity przez śmiertelną ilość ukłuć spowodowanych przez pszczoły, kiedy zbierał miód. Płatkowa Łapa jest niepełnosprawny, gdyż nie posiada lewego oka, straconego w wyniku ataku przez lisa. Syn nieznanego kocura i kotki. Pomimo pochodzenia włóczęgi, Puszyste Ucho i Iskrząca Gałąź wzięli pod opiekę Płatkową Łapę i wychowali jak własnego syna. Uczeń Ziarnistego Liścia. Obecnie jest ze swą rodziną w Klanie Gwiazdy i spogląda z góry na swych pobratymców. W listopadzie 2019 doczekał się zapowiedzi własnej Super Edycji, Snu Płatkowej Łapy. Wygląd Płatkowa Łapa to niepełnosprawny szary kocur z białym brzuchem i ciemniejszymi końcówkami uszu. Nie posiada jednego oka, które stracił w wyniku ugryzienia przez lisa. Resztę łap ma ciemniejszą. Posiada również ciemniejszą końcówkę ogona i pyszczek. Historia w skrócie Sen Płatkowej Łapy Płatek rodzi się w miocie nieznanej z imienia parki dwóch kotów włóczęgów. Już od pierwszych dni życia kocurek wykazuje się odwagą i mądrością. Jest skory do zabaw z rodzeństwem i do robienia różnych psikusów. Jego rodzice są dumni z tego, że mają takiego cudownego i mądrego kociaka. ''2 księżyce później... Płatek ma już 3 księżyce. Kociak uwielbia się bawić, co trochę niepokoi jego rodziców, gdyż często wpada w pułapki. Rano, Płatek budzi się szybciej niż jego rodzina. Kociak się nudzi, nie potrzebuje już snu. Po kryjomu, mimo zakazu rodziców, wychodzi z liściastego legowiska i idzie zwiedzać las. Jest zachwycony urokiem drzew i mokrego mchu. Kocurek zaczyna się bawić. Turla mech, atakuje patyki i wymyśla inne takie zabawy. Później, kociak jest już zmęczony. Znajduje drogę do domu i zmierza nią. Niespodziewanie, wyczuwa jakiś zapach. Marszczy nos, ze względu na smród, jaki wydzielał ten zapach. Nagle słyszy warczenie. Kocurek odwraca się, i widzi wielkiego lisa przed sobą. Jeży sierść i ucieka, lecz lis jest szybszy. Zwierze przegania Płatka i toruje mu drogę. Wymęczony kocurek biegnie jednak dalej, nie patrząc, gdzie zmierza. Niestety, czuje chwyt, i widzi, jak oddala się od ziemi. Upada, i widzi tylko pysk lisa. Nagle czuje ogromny ból. Kwili, lecz odwaga zwycięża nad strachem, i kocurek wstaje, chociaż wymęczony, ucieka. Nie widzi jednak na jedno oko, i czuje krew spływającą po sierści. Na szczęście znajduje drogę do domu i wraca nią, kwiląc z bólu. Widzi zmartwionych rodziców, chodzących w tę i z powrotem. Na widok swego kociaka parka kotów rzuca się w stronę Płatka i gorączkowo wylizuje jego oko. Robi to jednak jego ojciec; matka kocurka siedzi obok i z strachem we wzroku ogląda oko swojego kociaka. Marudzi, że nie jest już taki ładny, jak kiedyś. Następnego dnia, po opatrzeniu przez ojca, kocurek śpi w legowisku. Nagle budzi się, późną nocą, szturchany przez kogoś. Chwiejnie wstaje, nadal czując ból w oku, i nie widząc na to oko. Widzi swą matkę. Kotka mówi do niego, aby szedł za nią, kłamiąc kociaka, że idą do magicznego kraju, w którym jest bardzo dużo myszy. Płatek, nie zwracając uwagi na ślepe oko, biegnie za matką. Po drodze, pyta się kotki, gdzie jest ojciec i jego rodzeństwo, a ta odpowiada, wiedząc, iż kocurek nie zauważył rodziny swym ślepym okiem, odpowiada, że już tam czekają. Po męczącej drodze, Płatek pada na ziemię, zmęczony długą drogą. Pyta się swej matki, czy daleko jeszcze do tego raju. Kotka mówi, że już blisko. Proponuje swemu synu przespanie się na chwilkę. Płatek od razu się zgadza i zapada w długi sen. Nagle budzi się, w południe, kiedy promyki słońca oświetlały już jego futro. Nie zauważa swej matki. Ze strachem biega i woła ją. Gdy uświadamia sobie, że jej nie ma, zaczyna głośno kwilić, głodny, spragniony i wyziębiony. Upada i znów zapada w sen. Płatek budzi się, znów szturchany przez kogoś. Z nadzieją wstaje, chwiejnie pytając się, czy to jego mama, lecz gdy jego wzrok się wyostrzył, zauważa trzy koty z Klanu Wzgórza stojące przed nim. Przybysze mieli zmartwione miny. Zaczęli zadawać mu pytania. Na widok nieznajomych, Płatek jeży sierść i słabo warczy. Przybyłe koty rozluźniają się trochę, lecz później przedstawiają się, jako Iskrząca Gałąź, Puszyste Ucho i Kamienna Kora. Płatek nie rozumie ich imion. Stroskane koty tłumaczą kociakowi, że jest wychudzony, nie posiada jednego oka i chcą mu pomóc. Kocurek nagle zaczyna zawodzić, gdzie jest jego matka. Przybysze orientują się, że kociak jest porzucony i oślepiony na jedno oko. Bez pytania biorą go i zanoszą do obozu Klanu Wzgórza. Po drodze, kocurek kwili z zmęczenia. Kiedy dotarli do obozu, i zaczęli się wspinać na górę, nagle z legowisk na różnych poziomach zaczęły wychodzić pobratymcy Klanu Wzgórza, przyciągnięci tajemniczym zawodzeniem. Karmicielki Klanu Wzgórza od razu wyskoczyły ze żłóbka i zaczęły biec przez górki, aby zobaczyć zawodzącego malucha. Przerażenie, jakie malowało się na twarzach zgromadzonych ze względu na stan oka kociaka, nie dało się wytłumaczyć. Po dotarciu na najwyższy poziom obozu, z legowiska wyłonił się Słońce, ówczesny przywódca Klanu Wzgórza. Kiedy patrol zaczął opowiadać o kociaku, karmicielki podbiegły do malucha i szybko zaczęły lizać go, mimo słabego warczenia malca. Gdy maluch w końcu wydyszał, kim są wszyscy tutejsi, Słońce zaczął opowiadać o klanie i o pomocy, jaką kociakowi oferują. Kocurek się rozluźnia, lecz zmęczenie tym razem wygrywa, i kociak zapada w sen Płatek budzi się w żłóbku. Kociak czuje obecność innych kotów, oraz ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. Jednak po chwili czuje coś lepkiego na jego twarzy, w miejscu, gdzie nie ma oka. Gdy już wyciągał łapę, by sprawdzić, co to takiego, nagle ktoś go zatrzymuje, karcąc, że to opatrunek. Zaciekawiony Płatek odwraca się i widzi Puszyste Ucho, kotkę, która była w patrolu, gdy go odnaleźli. Widzi troskę i ciepło w jej wzroku. Kociak nagle zaczyna doceniać to, że przyjęli go do swojego grona, lecz nadal, gdzieś daleko w sercu, odczuwa pustkę, spowodowaną zniknięciem swojej matki. Kocurek się zastanawia, czy kiedykolwiek ona zniknie. ''Księżyc później..'' Płatek zadomawia się w nowym domu. Poznaje tradycje i obyczaje swego domu, jak i poznaje nowych przyjaciół. Z zapałem słucha opowiadań o Klanie Gwiazdy. Kocurek zna już rangi Klanu Wzgórza, lecz nadal, gdzieś głęboko czuje pustkę. Płatka przygarnęła Puszyste Ucho; kotka spodziewa się niedługo miotu kociąt, więc pod swą opiekę zdecydowała się wziąć szarego kocurka; zakochała się w nim od pierwszego spotkania. Płatek kocha swą nową rodzinę jak i Iskrzącą Gałąź; swego przybranego ojca. Nawet miejsce, w którym Płatek nie ma oka, pod okiem Ziarnistego Liścia zaczęło się goić. Później, Płatek wymyka się z żłóbka. Jest zachwycony widokiem obozu, który rozciągnięty jest na ogromnym wzgórzu; nagle kocurka ogarnia przerażenie; już kiedyś widział takie drzewa, kiedy szedł ze swą matką. Po tym wspomnieniu Płatka ogarnia niechęć. Wraca do żłóbka i zasypia koło Puszystego Ucha. Następnego dnia, Płatek wymyka się do legowiska uczniów. Kocurka ogarnia przyjemność, kiedy zbiega po ogromnym wzgórzu. Kiedy przesuwa się przez paprocie prowadzące do legowiska kolegów, z ulgą widzi ich, siedzących przy myszy. Na widok znajomego kociaka uczniowie od razu zapraszają Płatka do ich grona. Kocurek spędza cały dzień w towarzystwie uczniów. Wieczorem wraca do żłóbka. ''Dwa księżyce później..'' Płatek, teraz Płatkowa Łapa, zostaje uczniem, i pod okiem Klonowego Marzenia uczy się na wojownika. Mimo swej niepełnosprawności, jego kochany mentor wymyślił taktykę, aby kocurek mógł walczyć bez jednego oka. Płatkowa Łapa ma ogromny zapał do nauki, z czego jego mentor jest dumny. Mówi, iż kocurek wyrośnie na wspaniałego wojownika. Płatkowa Łapa cieszy się, że dzieli legowisko teraz ze swoimi starszymi przyjaciółmi, lecz nie zapomina o regularnym odwiedzaniu Puszystego Ogona, swej matki. Kocurek uwielbia się uczyć walki i uników. Po całym dniu pełnym przygód, Płatkowa Łapa zapada w sen, w gronie przyjaciół. Szary kocurek dostaje sen. Stoi on na szczycie ogromnego wzgórza, w towarzystwie miliona gwiazd na niebie. Czuje muskanie wiatru na jego sierści. Nagle jedna gwiazda spada, leci prosto na niego. Płatkowa Łapa jeży sierść, odsłaniając zęby. Lecz w miejscu, gdzie spadła gwiazda, tuż obok kocura, wyłania się gwiezdna sylwetka kota. Pachniała zimnem i mrozem. Niespodziewanie, Płatkowa Łapa wyczuwa, iż jest to członek Klanu Gwiazdy. Intuicja podpowiada mu, aby ukłonić, i tak się stało. Ku zaskoczeniu, gwiezdna sylwetka każe mu wstać, gdyż nie ma za dużo czasu. Płatkowa Łapa nie wie, o co przybyszowi chodzi. Sylwetka przedstawia się jako Miodowa Chmura. Mówi, iż jest dawną medyczką Klanu Puszczy. Kocur się pyta jej, czemu medyczka z innego klanu przybywa właśnie do niego. Miodowa Chmura wyjaśnia mu, iż ma coś mu do powiedzenia. Przepowiada mu ścieżkę medyka, na co Płatkowa Łapa pogardliwie się śmieje, mówiąc, że rola medyka jest nudna. Miodową Chmurę jednak to nie zraziło. Kotka ciągnęła dalej, mówiąc, ze tylko w taki sposób uratujesz swój nowy dom. Szary kocur mówi, że po co, gdyż Klan Wzgórza ma silnych wojowników i potężnego medyka. Bursztynowa kotka, na tą odpowiedź macha niecierpliwie ogonem. Ujawnia, że to Klan Gwiazdy przepowiedział, że Płatkowa Łapa uratuje ogromną ilość kotów i będzie najwybitniejszym medykiem. Widząc nadal niezdecydowanie we wzroku ucznia, kotka zabiera szarego kocura ze sobą i ujawnia mu tajemnice medyka, np. spotkania z przodkami, odczytywanie znaków, i przepowiadanie omenów. Widzi, że kocur ma błysk w oku, iż coś mu się spodobało. Po powrocie, Miodowa Chmura pokazuje mu zioła, mieszanki i inne takie. Potem, każe wracać Płatkowej Łapie i oznajmić decyzję klanowi, dopowiadając, że to może się skończyć sukcesem, lecz nie ujawnia kocurowi, iż jego los skończy się brutalnie i krwawo. Rano, klan jest zszokowany decyzją Płatkowej Łapy, w tym jego mentor. Widzi nawet smutek w oczach przyjaciół, lecz obieca im odwiedzanie ich. Nareszcie, klan zgadza się, w tym Ziarnisty Liść, ówczesny medyk Klanu Wzgórza. Pod jego okiem, Płatkowa Łapa zaczyna szkolenie. ''Księżyc później..' Płatkowa Łapa oswoił się już z kodeksem medyka. Zna już zioła i ich właściwości, a jego mentor jest zszokowany jego pamięcią, mimo niepełnosprawności. Nawet, kocurek uratował jednego starszego Klanu Wzgórza, który zakrztusił się kawałkiem pożywienia. Uczeń jednak dotrzymuje obietnice swym przyjaciołom, którzy już zostali wojownikami, i odwiedza ich regularnie. Nadchodzi pora spadających liści. Wraz z każdym dniem, koty Klanu Wzgórza, niegdyś silne i puszyste, zamieniają się w same kości. Płatkowa Łapa jest zmartwiony stanem Puszystego Ucha; kotka urodziła zdrowy miot kociąt, lecz jeśli będzie się w taki ubogi sposób odżywiać, jej kociaki mogą nie dotrwać pory zielonych liści. Teraz, kocur i jego mentor pracują na okrągłych obrotach; muszą robić ciągle mieszanki i zioła wzmacniające, a niestety jest ich coraz mniej. Parę wschodów słońca później, Klan Wzgórza ogarnął ból gardła. Ziarnisty Liść stwierdza, iż koty Klanu Wzgórza mogły zarazić się od Klanu Puszczy na Zgromadzeniu; koty z tego klanu mocno kasłały i były wychudzone. Płatkowa Łapa jest wymęczony ze względu na nieprzespane noce i ciągłą pracę. Zaczyna żałować wybranie ścieżki medyka, lecz kiedy pomyśli o tym, ile kotów uratował, to go podtrzymuje na duchu. Wraca do legowiska, aby wziąć kolejną porcję syropu na ból gardła, gdyż jeden ze starszych zaraził się nim, lecz Ziarnisty Liść z przerażeniem mu mówi, że skończyła się i syrop, i miód, a miód jest rzadki do zdobycia w tej porze. Płatkową Łapę ogarnia panika. Oznajmia, iż wychodzi na poszukiwania cennego miodu, lecz zostaje tylko wyśmiany przez słabe z bólu koty, które pogardliwie wołają, iż buja w obłokach; nie można znaleźć tak cennego leku w tej porze; lecz kocur nie zraża się. Zbiega w dół wzgórza i wchodzi do lasu. Płatkową Łapę owiewa zapach gnijących liści i chłodu. Rozgląda się i szuka ulu. Po drodze zbiera inne zioła, które przydadzą się w odbudowie odporności jego pobratymców. Nagle z trumfem zauważa swym jednym okiem ul na wysokim drzewie. Kocur bierze się na odwagę, zostawia cenne zioła na dole, i wdrapuje się na drzewo. Już czuje ten smak pysznego miodu. Kocur wskakuje na gałąź, i już szykuje się do przepołowienia ulu. Niespodziewanie owiewa go mroźny zapach. Wyczuwa Miodową Chmurę. Bursztynowa kotka spogląda na niego z przeciwnej gałęzi. Płatkowa Łapa wyczuwa niepokój w jej oczach. Już ma zamiar zapytać się kotki, co się stało, lecz medyczka nagle rozpyliła się w powietrzu. Zdziwiony kocur powraca do swojego zadania. Wyciąga łapę, i rozpoławia ul; widzi, jak roztrzaska się na dole i wypływa z niego ogromna ilość cennego miodu. Już uczeń miał schodzić, kiedy nagle zauważa czarną chmarę lecącą na niego. Z przerażeniem rozpoznaje pszczoły. Owady intensywnie zaczęły atakować młodego kocura. Płatkowa Łapa zaczął zawodzić z bólu. Próbował się bronić, lecz to na nic. Nagle, poczuł, jak gałąź usuwa się z pod niego; kocur uświadomił sobie, że spada w dół. Zaczął z przerażeniem wymachiwać łapami, i nagle poczuł grunt, lecz i ból. Zauważył z szokiem, iż chmara pszczół zamienia się w Miodową Chmurę. Kotka z troską patrzy się na ucznia, i ze zdziwieniem na miód. Mówi, że oddał życie za jego klan. Kocur jednak przeczy, gdyż jeszcze żyje. Właśnie próbował się wznieść, lecz poczuł nagle przeszywający ból w karku; uświadomił sobie, iż jest złamany. Zaczął prosić gwiezdną medyczkę o pomoc, lecz ta nadal siedziała bezczynnie. Ujawniła kocurowi, że tak się zakończy jego los. Wściekły, coraz słabszy Płatkowa Łapa ostatkiem sił jeży się, i wyrzuca, czemu kotka go nie ostrzegła, lecz w oczach Miodowej Chmury nadal była tylko troska. Zaczęła mu znowu mówić o jego losie. Ujawniła mu jego dawny sen; będzie to twoja najlepsza ścieżka, lecz może zakończyć się drastycznie. Przerażony kocur zaczyna szybko prosić o pomoc, iż nie może teraz umrzeć. Nagle czuje krew wokół jego ciała. Widzi, jak Miodowa Chmura otula go jej puszystym ogonem, mówiąc, że mimo rozłąki z klanem zawsze będziesz pamiętany. Płatkowa Łapa, coraz słabszy, zamyka oczy na zawsze, dołączając do Klanu Gwiazdy. Ciekawostki * Miodowa Chmura nie chciała, aby Płatkowa Łapa zmarł, lecz tak było pisane. * Jego matka okłamała go jako kociaka, zostawiając w lesie. Prawdopodobnie wiedziała o Klanie Wzgórza; chciała, by Płatkowa Łapa stał się problemem kogo innego. Nie tolerowała wyglądu swojego syna. * Płatkowa Łapa jako kociak był rozpieszczany przez swojego ojca, ze względu na piękną, puszystą sierść. * Jego matka go znienawidziła, gdy wrócił do domu bez oka. * Istnieje plotka, że Miodowa Chmura zakochała się w Płatkowej Łapie, lecz autorka zdecydowanie mówi nie, gdyż ,,Miodowa Chmura ma ok. 120 księżyców, a Płatkowa Łapa zaledwie 10." * Klan Gwiazdy wybrał mu ścieżkę medyka, gdyż doceniał jego oszałamiającą pamięć, i zdecydował, że nie warto utracić jej na walki, mimo, iż Płatkowa Łapa nigdy nie został medykiem. * Istnieje również plotka, że Płatkowa Łapa dostał swe medyczne imię w Klanie Gwiazdy, lecz nie zostało to jeszcze potwierdzone. * Klonowe Marzenie był w szoku wyborem swego ucznia. * Płatkowa Łapa nigdy nie ujawnił nikomu swojego snu. Kategoria:OC użytkownika Mikagae Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Wzgórza Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Uczniowie medyków Kategoria:Koty z Klanu Gwiazdy Kategoria:Martwi Kategoria:Koty niepełnosprawne fizycznie